operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Operanian-Norwegian war
During the time of Operania’s conquests of Iceland the new land gains proved to be a good endeavor for Operania giving the kingdom large amounts of fish and also sheep to trade with domestically and abroad letting the kingdom gain vast amount of wealth quickly allowing for the king to fund more schools and churches but also fund a larger army, this would catch the eye of the king of Norway Haakon the 5th, who saw an opportunity to get Norway stronger so on May 31st 1300 AD ordered a small fleet to blockade the Operanian controlled parts of Iceland arriving on the 1st of June, with the news of the blockade arriving in to the Operanian king Aluminium the 2nd on June 3rd and shortly after in a fit of anger ordered the army which was near the Norwegian border in a small town of Parz with the troops being ordered to make their way to the border would be issued on June 4th and a declaration of war of Norway on June 5th, however the army wasn't fully ready due to a storm slowing down troops movement, this would allow the Norwegian army who was at the border just in case a declaration of war would arrive was ordered shortly after the war declaration but it is important to say that the Norwegian army was smaller than the Operanian army but that still gave them a advantage as it allowed them to move faster than the Operanians and instead of the Norwegians fighting the Operanian armies they would instead choose to conduct raids and ambush Operanian towns and small armies. On June 7th a small Norwegian army that broke off from the main army and would raid the small border town of Gloch’sh and another small group raiding a farming village called Petrus and in response the main Operanian army would split up into multiple armies to deal with the Norwegian armies on June 10th and on June 19th one Operanian group encountering another small Norwegian army at the battle of Dia road where the Norwegians would ambush the Operanian knights charging the Operanians from behind them catching them by surprise and leading to heavy Operanian losses with the Norwegians soon fleeing the battle after a half hour of brutal fighting, similar battles would occur throughout the early months of the war, and as for the naval blockade in Iceland, the Norwegian fleet would face a part of the Operanian navy leading to the skirmish of Iceland’s coast on July 6th with the Operanian fleet proving victorious in the battle forcing the blockade fleet to run back to the closest Norwegian port city, a moral boost to the Operanian armies but while the Operanians were able to gain control of the sea but Norwegians were still moving around near the border with Operania and Norway raiding towns and cities with September 12th Norwegians had prepared to raid the major Operanian city and home to Operania’s Jews, Jewtown with a scout being sent to tell the nearby army but the Norwegians were over stretched allowing the Operanian armies to being to encircle and cut off some armies such as in the towns and cities of Whilhelmus, Kroz, Autzch and Tiver and on September 14th the scout carrying the attack would be captured by a small Operanian army and after some means of getting information out the knowledge would be given to some of the Operanian generals and a plan would be carried out by Operanian general Petrus Whilhelmus were the scout would be released and was sent to the Norwegian army and shortly after two Operanian armies would follow with one Operanian army being stationed at Jewtown just in case they would attack, one September 18th the scout would arrive and on September 19th the two Operanian armies would arrive, one would try to encircle the Norwegian army whilst the first would attack the Norwegians starting the battle of the Jewtown outskirts on September 19th shortly supported by the Operanian army which laid in Jewtown and also by the 2nd army which had fully cut off the Norwegians, due to the multi-prong attack the Norwegian army would surrender on September 26th, giving a large success to the Operanian army and large blow to the Norwegian army. Over the remaining few months of 1300 the Norwegian army would be pushed back slowly and surrender if cut off, slowly the Operanian armies would march across the Norwegian border and into Norwegians lands were the Operanian armies would reunite into one army again and would make a spearhead to charge into the capital of Norway, Oslo and in desperation the Norwegians would constantly try to fight the advancing Operanians and on the 3rd of January 1301 after much desperate defence done by the Norwegians the Operanians not far away from Oslo the Norwegians surrendered shortly after on January 5th leading to the singing of the treaty of Adik on January 10th 1301 were the Operanians would gain a small part of Norwegian land pushing the Norwegian-Operanian border down south and also paying war reparations until September 1301.